<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coda by Nny11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339757">Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11'>Nny11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Marching Band, Orchestra, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Bow (She-Ra), Teen Crush, Wingman Bow (She-Ra), mlm and wlw solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer has been dragging Bow every morning to practice their instruments at ungodly hours of the morning to show up the stupid band geeks. Specifically those two stupid trumpeters. You know, the really cute ones she's crushing on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a euphonium player who ran screaming from the trumpet competition, I stand firm in my trumpeter jokes and you are all lucky I restrained myself. You're welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh! Do they have to do that right now?” Glimmer groused, arms crossed tightly as she glared at the marching band kids walking to the band room. Or more specifically the two trumpet players who were trying to outdo one another's highest note. “Like, we get it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ho ho, look at me I’m a band geek, and I have to be super obnoxious about it ‘cause nobody likes music as much as me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow snorted, doing his best to casually re-position his violin out of his best friend’s reach. He didn’t mind, Bow had never been one to fully buy into the whole band vs. orchestra kids war, but Glimmer did and being best friends meant solidarity to a certain degree. Which was how the two had even gotten into showing up to school twenty minutes early to practice outside the orchestra room...a whole thirty feet from the band room. Glimmer wanted to make a point and this got her out of bed on time for school. So here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing of it was that Glimmer seemed to quickly go from complaining about the entirety of the band to complaining about two specific trumpeters. (Which, come on, Bow often thought when Glimmer would complain they were showboating, </span>
  <b>they played trumpet</b>
  <span>, what in the world else would they do?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra and Adora were, of course, school famous. Or infamous, depending on who you asked. The two were connected at the hip and were the embodiment of the joke, someone’s going to die...of fun. Catra with her piercings, Cool Kid aesthetic, and longboard seemed very well suited to hanging out under the bleachers (that their high school didn’t even have, so more like behind the dumpsters) to smoke and probably cutting classes to party. She still had some of the highest grades in their school’s history and was first chair for both the jazz band and marching band. Adora, in her immaculately cared for Letterman, was just the opposite. She screamed prep, Key Club President, and overachieving volunteer for homeless puppies. It didn’t help that on top of being first chair for the symphony and concert bands, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the president of several clubs, and also their star softball player. At a glance you’d think the two wouldn’t mix at all, but you’d be wrong. They got along just fine, and the number of times their friendly rivalries got out of hand to directly impact the whole student body was outrageous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Bow really wanted to point this out to Glimmer sometimes, they also both </span>
  <em>
    <span>played trumpet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was really all you needed to know about their personalities at the end of the day. (How many trumpeters does it take to screw in a light bulb? Ten, one to do it and nine to say how much better they could’ve done it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here they were. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stopped walking to play a very impressive jazz run, at an ear bleeding frequency and volume level. Adora gasped, one hand going to clutch at her chest before she turned around and started marching backwards to play the school fight song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE GET IT!” Glimmer fake sobbed into her viola. But Bow noted that she tilted her head just enough to watch the two of them continue to go at it. And yeah, he’d picked up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. The problem was Glimmer didn’t always seem to know herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to just ask her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer blinked at him slowly, head tilting as if she didn’t understand what he’d said before shrieking loud enough to draw everyone’s attention, “I DON’T LIKE HER OKAY BOW!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow glanced over to watch both Catra and Adora stop and stare at them, before he looked back at Glimmer to say (perhaps a hair louder than was necessary), “Are you sure? You come out here every morning and I don’t think it’s just to dunk on band geeks. I’m sure she’d say yes if you asked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Glimmer was never going to make a move, then Bow was going to have to do it for her. Yes, she would kill him but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m not-I don’t-and how would you even know huh? She’s just so, ugh, does she have to show off like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow smirked, “Catra or Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter, they’re both-UGH, who gave them permission to be that pretty?! And they had to choose band over the clearly superior orchestra? It’s like god hates me Bow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow checked again, to find Adora standing open mouthed while Catra clutched her silver Bach to her chest like a shield. “Glimmer, you useless lesbian. Catra plays in the pit and Adora’s in the Etherian Youth Symphony Orchestra. I think they like strings. Strings like say a super cute girl we may or may not know with amazing hair and a beautiful smile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mermista?” Glimmer asked, looking almost crestfallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you!” Bow said while smacking the back of his bow on Glimmers head. “Anyways you should ask her out. Either or. Or and. I can’t believe I forgot, and does that make me a terrible person? Oh no am I gonna have to give back my queer card?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say mean things about yourself again, I’ll kick your ass Bow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked again, now finding Catra grinning and poking Adora’s still red face while motioning towards them with her trumpet. Oh good, at least one of them was working with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say mean things until you ask her out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Which one!? They’re probably dating each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cute trumpet section leader that you like to ogle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S BOTH OF THEM BOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Catra asked, one arm locked around the back of Adora’s neck having apparently dragged her over to them. “I, for one, am flattered. I’m sure Adora is too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiiiiiii,” Adora waved one hand, her awkward smile frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Success. Or close to as he was going to get with these three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is crazy cool huh? Anyways I think I hear Sea Hawk calling, by Glimmer!” He ran, only to turn back to pick up his backpack and case, before running again. “Have fun you three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three months later his hard work paid off as Glimmer arrived with her arms looped with both Adora and Catra at the winter dance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check me out at <a href="nny11writes.tumblr.com">nny11.tumblr.com</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>